Whiskey Lullaby
by Evra7
Summary: When we buried them beneath the willow, he swore he heard them singing the whiskey lullaby together, along with the angels.


AN:// This song belongs to Brad Paisley, and HP belongs to Jo Rowling, in case you didn't already know.

Whiskey Lullaby

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget._

He'd asked her again. She said no. After Quidditch practice, he found her snogging a different guy than last time in a secret passageway.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time._

Every night he'd sneak from the passage of the one-eyed witch into the Hogshead. In the last weeks of their 7th year, the twins had extended the tunnel all through Hogsmeade, he only discovered it last year, when he started needing the whiskey.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind._

He was there every night. The folks there knew him well, and knew his problems.But when he was smashed, he'd still see flashes of her in his mind, and talk about her non-stop, but it dulled most of the pain.

_Until the night  
_He stumbled out of the bar, and ran up the stairs in the flat next to the pub , tripping over every other step. Finally,he got to a room. He grabbed her bottles of whiskey he kept stocked up there. And drank as many as he could. It had intensified the pain.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

He couldn't remember what was wrong, but kept on drinking anyways._  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

He laid down, looking at his picture, finally remembering. He remebered all of her friends and family who had died. His head hit the pillow, and he drank even more to get it to stop._  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_GINNY FOUND HIM LYING THERE, WITH THE NOTE. AND UNDER HER HER KNEES BUCKLED. IT HAD BEEN THE NIGHT BEFORE THE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND APPARENTLY. WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER THEY'D GONE THERE TOGETHER ON DATES ALL THE TIME.  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_LAAAAALAAAAALAAAAA_

_LAAAAALAAAAALAAAAA_

_LAAAAALAAAALAAAAAA_

They hired a professional singer to sing at his funeral. And they could hear murmaids and angels singing all around the world. Everyone else's guardian Angel was singing along with her, but where was his?

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_  
Ginny was a recluse. She dropped out of school. And lived in a flat next door to The Hogshead in Hogsmeade. Every night, she'd go there, and drink the whiskey, till dawn. She'd killed Harry. she'd drove him to suicide. And she thought it was just some fling he'd have with her. She couldn't stand the pain.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She still denied, ever knowing the usual crowd at the Hogshead, or ever acually going in. But everyone knew the truth.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _  
One night, she could see nothing but mist, and swirling bright colours that made her head ache.

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She stumbled out of the bar, and ran up the stairs in her flat, tripping over every other step. Finally, she got to her room. She grabbed her bottles of whiskey she kept stocked up. And drank as many as she could. It had intensified the pain.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory_

She couldn't remember what was wrong, but kept on drinking anyways.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_  
She laid down, looking at his picture, finally remembering. She remebered all of her friends and family who had died. Her head hit the pillow, and she drank even more to get it to stop.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

The next morning, her mother found her, and lifted up the pillow. And saw she wasn't breathing. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and threw it on the ground. It shattered to pieces, like her daughter's life.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Dumbledore could hear two voices singing at the funeral, along with all the guardian angels, but where were theirs?

_LAAAAALAAAAALAAAAA_

_LAAAAALAAAAALAAAAA_

_LAAAAALAAAALAAAAAA_


End file.
